It Started With A Kiss
by miss-black-eyeliner
Summary: "I think a kiss with Potter may be just what you need to cure this infatuation." ONE-SHOT


It Started With a Kiss

Draco Malfoy tossed back another shot of Firewhiskey and ran a hand across his mouth. He was desperately trying to avoid looking at his best friend Blaise Zabini as they sat at the bar for their usual end of the week drinks at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Stop trying to ignore me with booze and focus," Blaise snapped, shooing the bartender away when Draco tried to order another drink.

"Id really prefer to get drunk off my arse than to put myself at your disposal Zabini," Draco groaned, looking longingly at the bottle of Ogden's Finest that lay just beyond his reach behind the bar.

"If you don't cooperate, I swear to Merlin I will hunt down Rita Skeeter and see if she's more willing to discuss this issue with me."

Draco pouted, slouching in his seat as he wondered how in the hell he allowed himself to get caught up in this mess. If only he had kept his trap shut. If only he hadn't let himself get so emotional when he was drunk. If only Harry Potter didn't have such captivating green eyes…

He shook his head furiously. Damnit the previous shots of whiskey were already affecting him.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, surveying Draco's obvious internal battle with himself and sighed as the blond shook himself like a mad man.

"Sometimes I wonder why I let myself be seen with you…" Blaise murmured, raising his drink to his lips.

"Oh shut it Zabini, you're the one who makes me like this," Draco whined, but unable to keep himself from turning to scan the room quickly to see if any of the bar's other patrons where witnessing his situation, after all, he had a reputation to uphold.

"I didn't force shots of whiskey down your throat Draco, I just want to know about this infatuation with Harry Potter that you so eloquently admitted to me the last time you drowned yourself with alcohol."

"Bloody Potter…"

"Ah," Blaise smiled, raising a finger in protest, "That's not the kind of attitude you had whilst discussing him last time. I believe it was more along the lines of gorgeous green eyes, perfectly tanned skin, luscious locks of raven hair…need I regale you further?"

"I fucking hate you…" Draco growled, stealing an unidentifiable green drink off a passing waiter's tray and downing it quickly.

Blaise tsked and threw a few galleons onto the tray as it passed him to cover the stolen drink.

"No you don't, you're just embarrassed, and it's kind of cute actually. But I do hate to see you so conflicted. Times have changed since Hogwarts Draco, since the end of the war really. We didn't turn out to be such evil gits after all and it's okay to like Potter. Hell, half the bloody wizarding world is in love with him! You're nothing special for it."

Draco eyed the empty glass he had downed as if it held the meaning of life. "How did this get empty so fast?" he asked, aloud.

"Oh Merlin, are you even here with me anymore?" Blaise sighed, exasperated, "I thought we were finally gaining ground on the Potter issue…"

"Potter…he's got the most lovely green eyes…"Draco said dreamily, "And the most kissable face…"

"Why do I bother…" Blaise ran a hand down his face with a groan and sat up quickly, "Kissable you say…" an idea suddenly forming in his head.

"Mhmm, I bet he's a wonderful kisser…" Draco smiled, his speech starting to slur.

"You know Draco, I think a kiss with Potter may be just what you need to cure this infatuation. Come to think of it, kissing him is all you ever babble about when your inebriated…I dare say that's all you obsess about…If we could get you a kiss with Potter you might stop being such a drunk sod," Blaise exclaimed excitedly.

He shot a glance at the blonde who was busy trying to lick the remaining traces of liquor out of a shotglass.

"Or not…"

**************************************

"Are you going to help me or not?" Blaise sighed, blocking Hermione Granger, no Hermione _Weasley_, on her way out of her office.

The two rarely associated at work in the Ministry due to being in different departments but Hermione had strangely enough become rather good acquaintances with Draco as they were both stationed in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department.

"I don't know Zabini," Hermione said, reluctantly, "It's not that I haven't come to like Draco despite our less than desirable past, but this all just seems a bit wonky to me…and Draco's never even mentioned Harry the entire time we've worked together. Also, Harry's still a bit sensitive since coming out that he's not straight. And morally, it doesn't seem right to hand over my best friend just so Draco can fulfill an odd infatuation that I've never even heard of before."

"But you don't know what he's getting like, he's drinking a lot more than usual and I'm starting to worry about his dependency on alcohol to avoid things."

That might have been a tiny little white lie because Blaise knew Draco didn't drink more than he normally did when they went out. Sure he got drunk but growing up in French pureblood family where wine was practically obligatory with meals, it was nothing new. Draco just happened to be a lightweight. But he was hoping to appeal to Hermione's natural maternal instincts.

Hermione frowned, shifting her paperwork, contemplating Blaise's words. "Well…that just makes it a bit unhealthier doesn't it? I mean, if that's the case, Draco should be seeing someone about his alcohol dependency rather than trying to snog Harry."

"Argh, you're so insufferably rational Granger! It's a just a kiss! One harmless little kiss, put aside your Gryffindor rationale for 2 seconds and just go along with me on this, or are you too much of a goody two shoes know it all?"

Hermione's brown eyes flashed, recalling a memory from long ago whence she was accused of being a nightmare for being a know it all.

"Fine Zabini," her tone now challenging, "but if anything happens to Harry, I will personally hex you and I don't give threats lightly."

She pushed past him, head held high and strode down the hall.

Blaise wore a triumphant grin. It really was just a kiss, what harm could come of it? Well…Harry might do something to Draco but that was a risk Blaise was willing to take.

**************************************

"Malfoy?? Hermione, are you on the mickey?? No, that's just asking for trouble, there's no way, it's absolutely ridiculous!"

"I'll show everyone that video tape of you drunk singing Britney Spears karaoke."

"Uhh…fine…it's not that bad."

"Oh wait, I've got a better idea, I'll sell it to Rita Skeeter and I'm sure Luna would be interested in giving it to her father for the Quibbler…"

"Er…what time is this date with Malfoy again?"

**************************************

"You did WHAT??????"

"Draco, calm down, I did it so you could go back to being your normal snarky self. I'm sick of our end of the week drinks turning into drunken 'Potter Poetry Night'. Go on this date, kiss the guy, and clear out your system."

"I'm not going. Besides, there's no guarantee he would even let me kiss him. This is the worst idea since they decided to let that half-giant man teach Care of Magical Creatures."

"You're going. Or I'll show everyone the tape I took of your last "I love Potter" session."

"You didn't tape me…"

"Oh didn't I?"

"I fucking hate you…"

**************************************

Harry and Draco sat across from each other at a hole in the wall restaurant located in Muggle London.

They seemed to be looking everywhere but at each other, sitting so stiffly you might think they were made of wood. They had been that way for an hour since their awkward greeting outside the restaurant. They hadn't even attempted any conversation since then and had tried to throw themselves into their entrees as soon as they had been served, as if they hadn't eaten in a month.

Draco had refused to let himself be within a 1 foot radius of any alcoholic beverage lest he try to drown his sorrows and start spouting off about how much he wanted to kiss Potter as Blaise pointed out he was prone to do.

Harry felt that it would be better if he didn't say anything at all rather than say something stupid.

Finally, feeling too tense to do anything and wanting nothing more than to curl up with some scotch at home, Draco tossed his napkin onto the table.

"This is ridiculous, I don't know why I let Zabini blackmail me into this, but with all due respect Potter, I think it's time we both call it a night and go back to our respective homes."

A look of relief washed over Harry's features, then confusion, "Blackmail? I thought this date was your idea?"

"Well I'm afraid you were mistaken, I have no death wish Potter, this clever little set up had nothing to do with me."

"Oh Merlin…Hermione made it sound like you wanted to snog me, I should have known that was complete codswallop," Harry said, laughing suddenly, "Imagine you, wanting to kiss me, oh its actually laughable now that I think about it."

Draco felt the heat of a blush crawling up his skin, knowing his grey cashmere shirt would not be able to hide it once it reached its face.

Harry continued to laugh but once he became aware of Draco's uncomfortable silence, sobered.

"Um…you don't want to…kiss me… right?"

"Er…well…that is to say…"

Harry's eyes grew very large, almost resembling those of Dobby's the elf.

He too began to blush. He wouldn't lie, Draco was an extremely attractive person. And it helped that he wasn't as much an arse as he used to be. Suddenly, Harry found himself wondering why they shouldn't kiss. It would be just a kiss after all. Just a tiny harmless kiss…

"Well…er…we could, you know. I mean, it wouldn't have to mean anything. Just to shut up Hermione and Zabini."

Draco rushed at the chance to agree, "Exactly, maybe if we did, they would get off our backs. It would be worth a shot if it meant a moment of peace from Blaise."

"Maybe we should go to my place though, I know this is Muggle London, but I don't fancy seeing a picture of this in the Daily Prophet or Witch Weekly if we were followed."

**************************************

Harry and Draco Apparated to the front of Harry's flat.

"Well…this is it,"Harry said awkwardly, opening the door and walking in.

"It's very…you," Draco commented, searching for something to say.

The flat was simple yet nice. Practical and homey. To the comfortable looking furniture to all the muggle appliances, everything practically screamed Harry Potter.

"It's home," Harry shrugged, using his wand to start a fire in his fireplace.

"No really, it's very nice," Draco said sincerely.

"Thanks…I'm sorry it's still a little weird for me to get used to you being nice."

"It's fine, Hermione didn't take to it right away either but we're good partners now."

"Yeah…she had mentioned that. Things have certainly changed, haven't they?"

Draco nodded, feeling the awkward silence settle upon them once more.

"Er…do you want a drink?"

Before he could stop himself, Draco was nodding feverishly, mentally slapping himself on the head because drinking in front of Potter couldn't possibly be a good idea but his yearning for a drink to settle his nerves had taken priority.

"All I really have is Firewhiskey if you want a real drink," Harry offered, holding up a glass.

"That's fine." Well of course it's fine, it's only the last thing you got sodding drunk on,

he lamented to himself.

He sipped the drink slowly, feeling it burn as it traveled down his throat.

"So should we…er…get down to business?" Harry asked, trying to lighten the mood, but feeling incredibly stupid as soon as the words left his mouth.

Draco choked on the whiskey, coughing as his blush returned. "Umm, fine, okay."

They set down their drinks and neared closer to each other. Draco tried not to notice how the glow from the fire danced in Harry's green eyes. He closed his quickly, trying to regain some control and parted his lips slightly.

Harry leaned in tentatively and touched his lips to Draco's, not knowing what to expect.

What happened then was a shock to both of them. It actually felt…nice.

Harry couldn't help but notice how soft Draco's lips were or that he tasted so sweet with just a hint of whiskey.

They drew apart slowly, looking into each other's eyes.

"That was…umm…" Draco said breathily.

"Really hot," Harry finished, his eyes darkening with want. He hadn't counted on Draco being a good kisser. And it had been a long time since he'd been kissed so well. A really long time…

Draco drew back even more, clearing his throat, "Er…I guess I should get going, it's late and now that we have something to shut up our friends I'm sure you want to get to sleep or something…" he was babbling and he knew it but he felt all out of sorts, the kiss had been amazing and rather than 'clear out his system" as Blaise had predicted, he just wanted more and that was not good. Sure he had fantasized about kissing him but this was just…completely insane. Some fantasies were meant to stay that way, just fantasies.

As he had been babbling, he had begun to gather his things up. He didn't notice the predatory gleam in Harry's eyes or the fact that his babbling was found by Harry to be incredibly cute.

Draco finally dared to turn and face him, "So I'll just show myself out, shall I…?"

His words began to fade on his lips as Harry came closer to him. "You haven't even finished your drink. Sit and stay awhile, if you and Hermione can be friends, there no reason we shouldn't be able to hold a conversation."

"I suppose…but I do have work early…" Draco breathed, grasping for some semblance of normalcy.

Harry gently pulled Draco's coat from his grasp and tossed it onto a chair.

"It's not that late, just finish your drink with me, I think our date may have started off badly but there's no reason we can't salvage it," Harry murmured, brushing a strand of Draco's hair from his face.

Draco could imagine just how much they could salvage but he was trying vainly to keep his composure.

"Okay," he relented, allowing Harry to lead him to the couch.

"So that stuff Hermione said about you liking me was real, eh?" Harry chuckled, handing him his drink, but not waiting for an answer, "I was so blown by it I didn't stop to actually think about it. But I guess it kind of fits, I was a bit obsessed about you before."

Draco was so distracted by that he couldn't even think of a proper response to the first bit Harry said. "You were?"

"Yeah…at Hogwarts. They even called me on it, but I thought it was just because I had to know what was going on, keep control on everything. I guess maybe it might have been something else that drew me to you as well, but who knows…the past is the past."

Operation: Seduce Draco was in full mode in Harry's mind. Nothing else seemed to matter except kissing those lips again. Merlin, who knew the one person who could awaken his libido would be Draco Malfoy? Ron was going to puke slugs again when he heard about this…

Harry took Draco's drink from him and set it down, drawing closer. "I can't believe I never noticed how beautiful you are Draco…" cupping his face.

"I am?" Draco whispered, then felt a little disgusted with himself for sounding like a little school girl.

"Mhmm," Harry murmured before enveloping Draco in another kiss.

Harry's kiss was probing, as if trying to push Draco to his boundaries, urging him to let go and just let the moment take them. It was very convincing too, because he decided to do just that.

Harry's hand went exploring across his body, slipping under his shirt and running through his hair. Draco hadn't even realized that the small keening sounds he was hearing were emitting from himself.

"Is this okay?" Harry whispered into his ear, as he continued his ministrations.

"Anything you want is more than okay with me," Draco moaned, throwing his head back as Harry latched his lips to his throat.

Feeling like he'd just been given the key to the town, he attacked Draco's body with less restraint. He slipped Draco's shirt off his head and dropped kisses on all the bare skin he could see.

Draco returned the attention Harry poured upon him, grasping at him but unable to hold him for more than a few seconds at a time for Harry could not be swayed from his determination to explore all Draco had to offer.

He tugged at Draco's trousers impatiently, as Draco tried to remove Harry's clothes as well. Once they reached the point of nakedness they both desired, it seemed to jolt them both with a bit of consciousness.

Harry drew Draco to him, kissing him repeatedly and speaking between the kisses, " I want you, I know this is happening fast and I don't exactly know why but I want you so much, if you'll have me…"

"I know, I don't know why either, this is so insane…but I want you too…"

It was all Harry needed to hear. He lay Draco down gently and after summoning some oil, he began to prepare him. When he was ready, Harry entered Draco's body feeling a certain euphoria he had never felt before. Draco fought through the initial pain and urged him on. Harry went slowly at first, but could feel them both nearing the edge. Feeling the pressure build within their bodies, yearning for release. Unable to hold each other back they thrust against each other wildly, crying out as they reached completion.

Harry slumped forward onto Draco's body, foreheads touching. "I think you've ruined me," he breathed with a smile.

"Likewise Potter."

"I can't help but feel like this has been coming for a long time. That even though this happened it one night, it's been meaning to happen for a long time."

"It's weird, but I think I know exactly how you feel…" Draco took a deep breath and hoped he didn't sound as pathetic as he felt, "Is it possible to love someone for so long but not realize it until after you kiss them?"

Harry smiled, "I think so…" and kissed him.

**************************************

"What the bloody hell?? You shagged Harry bloody Potter??" Blaise shouted.

"Ssshhh, keep it down will you? It's not exactly public knowledge," Draco said, smacking him in the arm.

"Well I guess you should be thanking me then for setting you up…but how the bloody hell did you manage to pull that one off?" Blaise asked, looking quite baffled and dazed.

"Well…it started with a kiss…"

The End


End file.
